Baby skin care and toiletries are important segments of the baby care market. Safety is a necessary pre-requisite of any product sold into this market. In particular, cleansing products for babies and young children need to meet certain non-irritation standards in use. For example, shampoos and skin cleansing formulations could be “tear-free” and non-stinging when the eye becomes exposed to small amounts of the formulation. Of course, baby skin is somewhat more sensitive and delicate than adult skin and should only be exposed to formulations which are mild and non-irritating but still provide the cleansing effect.
There are numerous products on the market which accomplish the “tear-free” requirement. However, many of these contain additional ingredients which are undesired. For example, many contain sulfate surfactants, ethylene oxide and/or polyethylene glycol surfactants.
It would also be very helpful to be able to provide a “tear-free” concentrate (less than 70% water) which may simply be added to manufacturers' individual formulations and upon dilution accomplishes the cleansing effect without ingredients such as sulfate, ethylene oxide and/or polyethylene glycol surfactants.
Additionally it would be a great advantage to provide a high concentrate blend of surfactants which is clear and of low viscosity.